


A Blossom by Any Other Name

by trillian_jdc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anthea (Sherlock) Appreciation, Anthea (Sherlock)-centric, Gen, Names, POV Anthea (Sherlock), what's in a name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillian_jdc/pseuds/trillian_jdc
Summary: We all know her real name isn't Anthea... so what do we call her?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	A Blossom by Any Other Name

Sometimes, "Anthea" wished she'd thought it through a bit more when she picked that name as an alias. It was a passing fancy, something unusual with which to tease the army doctor when she met him. She hadn't counted on his dogged practicality. 

She'd told him it wasn't her name, but in lieu of anything else to call her, that's what he kept using when he referred to her. Normally, those she was sent to retrieve didn't stay in touch. She hadn't expected him to stay involved with either of the Holmes, underestimating his unique ability to ground Sherlock while still encouraging him to greater heights. 

The doctor's determination had an odd ripple effect. Sherlock took more note of Watson's guidance than he liked to acknowledge, and he used the name to both follow the doctor's lead and annoy his brother, always an enjoyable secondary motive for the detective. 

Mr. Holmes, when he responded to the two, preferred to address Dr. Watson. Such a proper British gentleman thought correcting him might seem rude or worse, confuse him, so she stayed Anthea when discussed in that context. 

Ultimately, it wasn't important enough to squalk about. At least the substantial connotations, the name of a goddess, were pleasing, since it looked like this was her name now, regardless of what she'd been baptized.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a 221B ficlet. Giving Anthea much more of a personality is one of the things I love about this fandom, so I thought I'd add my own small attempt at exploring her thinking.


End file.
